graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talon Company (Era)
The Talon Company was a Private Military Contractor group which served in numerous conflicts, and single-handedly paved the way for the now popular mercenary market of iEra. Founded by Kevlar Vaughn in early 2014, it served over the span of a year, training and contracting private security to any willing buyer for use in turf wars, basing (towering), and other such endeavours. It is also credited with coining numerous battle maneuvers such as the "leapfrog" tactic. Shortly after the GELE wars, Talon Company went private interest, making a business of forcefully seizing turf and selling it to any interested parties. It remained relatively private interest until the time of it's third Commander, Dom Lucero. Foundation Sometime in early 2014, Kevlar Vaughn tired of the hum-drum activities of the Mafias, but still interested in staying involved criminal underbelly of iEra, decided to found a group of mercenaries for hire. Named after the infamous Talon Company of the Fallout Universe, he gathered a few close friends and formed iEra's legendary Talon Company. Over time he grew a roster of experienced fighters, and began to pursue a base of operations. Anti-Police Conflicts Due to the nature of Talon Company's activities, the major police guild of iEra, "Graal Era Law Enforcement" (GELE), took interest in the Company. Tensions soon rose between GELE Officers and Talon Mercs, and eventually reached the bursting point when Talon took the Police Station to be its base of operations. A skirmish soon erupted between the two factions, leading to a month long war between law enforcement and the Talon Company. Battle by battle, Talon Company wore down the Graal Era Law Enforcement, until finally the Director of the GELE, Daniel left iEra. GELE fell into ruins, with groups of remnants bashing themselves against Talon until they too destroyed themselves. Cartel-Mafia Wars Due to the strong relationships between Talon and many mafias, Talon soon found itself hired to fight on numerous occasions against the Cartels. Below are the ones I can remember. Battle for Southridge Talon Company was hired to provide support alongside a coalition of numerous Mafia families against the much stronger Flores Cartel. The Talon Company's first major conflict fought on the pay of another organization, members performed outstandingly, forcing a stalemate against a superior enemy. Battle for Chinatown The Chinatown Mafia hired a Talon squad to help defend Chinatown against the attack of a unknown Cartel. Talon Mercenaries fought for hours, successfully defending the neighbourhood for their employer. Legacy While not quite as remembered as it once was, the Talon Company left a thriving legacy behind it, and thus is remembered fondly by those who were around during it's time. Talon was attributed for causing three major shifts in iEra, being: # The complete and total destruction of Law Enforcement guilds, who before Talon had reached such a peak of strength that they threatened the mafias and cartels. # The evening out of the battlefield between the mafias and originally more powerful cartels. # The creation of a market for PMC groups, and bringing them into popularity. On the retirement of Talon Company, other PMC groups sprung up left, right and center, whereas before Talon, none existed. Other Information Commanders of Talon Company Kevlar Vaughn, first commander and founder. Zedbadass, second commander, acting commander during Kevlar's vacation. RTS, third commander, named commander after Kevlar's retirement. Dom Lucero, fourth commander, passed down to after RTS's retirement. Dimitri Vaughn, fifth and last known commander. Net Profit of Talon Company Around 4500 shells, an estimated 13,000 gralats. Category:Guilds Category:Era